Leaving The Past Behind
by Baxter54132
Summary: Arlong has been defeated and the Mugiwara Pirates are moving on. Nami is with them, but is she with them in spirit? Can Luffy cheer her up? Only time will tell. One-shot K plus for safety


This is a little different then my normal, but why not?

Disclaimer: Me no own One Piece. If I did, Luffy wouldn't be such an idiot.

One of my main goals for this is to keep them in character. Please tell me if I slip up on anyone.

One Piece One Piece One Piece One Piece One Piece One Piece One Piece One Piece One Piece One Piece

Despite popular belief, Monkey D. Luffy was born with a brain just like every other person on the planet. He had an ordinary toddler hood and learned at twice the pace of the other toddlers. At six he met Shanks, who would soon become the center of Luffy's world. Shanks would only stay for a year, but he influenced Luffy more and more with each passing day. Eventually Shanks had to move on, leaving Luffy behind, but not alone. He left Luffy with a dream, a dream to become the pirate king!

Luffy knows what he wants; he even stabbed himself under the eye just to get onto Shank's voyage. Luffy failed but Shank's words stuck with him forever.

As I said… Luffy is not an idiot. He just sees things from a different perspective. When others look at a criminal they see just that, a criminal. When Luffy looks at this person they see so much more. He peers into their souls, sometimes bringing out their best, sometimes not.

This is one for sure way to make a crew, reach into the souls of each member and draw out that potential that is just begging to be free.

Luffy does just that. At a ripe age of 17, he set out on the journey of a lifetime. No money, no boat, just a red vest, black pants, and his treasure, Shank's straw hat.

Luffy quickly mad a crew, befriending Pirate Hunter Zoro, Pirate Hater and Thief Nami, Liar Usopp, and Cook Sanji. Not one of these people were born pirates, but Luffy pulled them together with his own sheer will.

Nothing could split them up! At least, that's what Luffy thought.

His navigator taking the Going Merry right from under his nose was like someone jabbing a knife into his heart, but he didn't let it show. Luffy just cracked his usual smile and just decided that they would have to get her back.

The crew was enthusiastic about this idea, and followed Nami's trail. They were eager to 'rescue' her and soon landed on Cocoyashi Island. Cocoyashi was a mess. Destruction, terror, and taxes… this upset the crew greatly.

As always, excited but collected Luffy showed no pain, but anger coursed through his veins, he would defend his nakama!

This was around the time when Luffy took a moment to think. Yes, think, not something he is often suspected of doing. He pondered over his strong protectiveness for Nami, but dismissed it as a spur of the moment, dropping the matter.

After many go a rounds and a 'murder' Cocoyashi finally came to a climax.

Luffy strengthened his resolve and intentions by giving Nami his straw hat and then soundly pounding Arlong into the ground.

It was only a matter of time after that. They would have to leave Cocoyashi sooner or later, and eventually, they set sail.

Luffy's crew was at peace once again, all members safe on the ship. Only Luffy was still troubled.

He grew up in a small village and knew nothing about feelings, so the strange grip on his heart when Nami was in danger worried him.

The immense relief he felt when she agree to keep traveling him was just as troubling.

Luffy was just so confused…

* * *

_3 days after leaving Cocoyashi_

Luffy glances over at his Navigator as she stares at the horizon that used to hold Cocoyashi village.

He figures that he should say something, but has no idea how to comfort the home sick girl.

"Sanji!" Luffy calls loudly to the cook of the ship, as he has thought of something to cheer up Nami.

Sanji emerges from the dining are, wiping his hands off on a towel as he goes. "What?" he asks; slightly annoyed at being disturbed while he cooked.

Luffy crosses the deck to Sanji's side and says quietly, "Nami needs meat."

Sanji sighs in frustration, "**You** can wait, we are going to be eating in an hour."

Luffy nods solemnly and walks away. Clearly Sanji didn't get the message.

No one understands Luffy.

* * *

Nami is still resting against the railing of the going merry and she twitches slightly when she hears her name on the wind.

She fights the urge to turn around and see exactly what is being said about her but decides against it. She focuses on the water as it lazily drifts past her.

After a moment she glances up at the sun, trying to determine whether or not they should drop anchor for the night.

The wind blows gently into her face, indicating a plausible storm, could it be coming from Cocoyashi?

The breeze isn't intense, so they can sail for a bit longer.

The railing shudders slightly as Luffy plops down on Nami's lift. She can feel his gaze on her but stays concentrated on the sun.

After a few moments of slightly awkward silence, Nami decides to initiate conversation. "What were you talking to Sanji about?" For the first time in a while, Nami looks over at Luffy and their eyes meet in gentle contact.

Luffy keeps his eyes focused on Nami as he shifts on the railing. "I just wanted to get some meat for you, but Sanji wouldn't get me any."

Nami can't help but smile at Luffy's seriousness. "Why would I need meat?"

"Meat will make you feel better," says Luffy, completely believing every word.

Nami shakes her head no, trying to be compassionate for Luffy's 'lack' of knowledge. "Meat won't help me Luffy."

"It works for me…" Luffy breaks the eye contact, looking out at the sea. His trademark grin starts to appear on his face as he continues, "When I was missing Shanks, Ms. Makino would always give me meat and I would feel better. I thought that if I gave you meat then you would feel better too."

"But Luffy… you love all meat, no matter where it is from." Nami reasons, trying to draw some sense from the boys actions.

"The meat wasn't as good when I ate it alone." Says Luffy, making another attempt to explain his thoughts.

Then it clicks in Nami's mind.

"Ah… I think I know what you mean Luffy."

Luffy's grin grows to full size and he jitters excitedly. "Really?"

Nami nods and Luffy looks back over at her, reconnecting their eyes. "It's too bad that Sanji wouldn't give you any meat."

"It's all right, I've got an idea!"

"I hope it doesn't involve stealing meat, you know how Sanji gets about stuff like that."

Nami doesn't get an answer, but something is plopped down onto her head.

"My treasures will be easier to protect if they are in the same place, and you'll feel better," states Luffy, and then he is gone, off to who knows where. Nami glances over her shoulder at the retreating teen.

She reaches up and runs her hand around the rim of the straw hat, a smile spreading across her face.

"Well Luffy, just when I think I have you figured out, you pull a crazy stunt like this."

Nami turns away from the water and looks up at the large skull and crossbones on the ships sail, admiring the straw hat that the two now share.

* * *

Luffy opened Nami's heart, along with the rest of the crew, buy maybe he open Nami's heart up the widest. From hating pirates to loving one, Luffy gave Nami one very important thing, a future.

One Piece One Piece One Piece One Piece One Piece One Piece One Piece One Piece One Piece One Piece

Well that was fun.

Again, my goal was to keep them in character, we shall see.

I hoped you liked it!

Please leave me a review, I'm always looking to improve and reviews tell me what I'm doing right and what I'm doing wrong.


End file.
